It's supposed to not matter
by JazzieLouise
Summary: After a weird nightmare Jun-Kun falls into a state of depression. He will not eat or drink anything. Can Shinku team up with Suiseiseki and Souseiseki to save him? Or, is it too late will he be lost forever? One shot JunXShinku.


It's supposed to not matter.

**So Shinku thinks that we would look ridiculous together? Isn't it always said that it doesn't matter who you are or what you are, long as you love each other it doesn't matter?**

"**Jun time to wake up-" Shinku started but then stopped as she realised that he was already awake. "Oh, well in that case you can make me a cup of tea." Shinku stated. **

**Jun didn't react, he just continued to stare out of the window as the rain fell deep In thought. "Jun." Shinku asked again. He barely heard her, he was too deeply lost in amongst his thoughts. Which were very rudely interrupted by a blonde pigtail slapping him hard across his face. **

**Instead of complaining like he usually did Jun just got up off of his bed without a word and went downstairs. Shinku watched him with a curious look in her beautiful calm, sky blue eyes. **

**Once downstairs Jun went into the kitchen to make Shinku a cup of tea, where he was met by his older sister, Nori. "Oh, good morning Jun-Kun, you're up early today." Nori responded to his presence happily. **

"**Morning." Jun said very unenthusiastically.**

"**Jun-Kun, what's wrong?" Nori asked concern laced within her voice. **

"**It doesn't matter," Jun responded dully as he picked up the cup of tea and made to leave.**

"**O-okay breakfast will be ready soon." Jun didn't answer, he just went upstairs instead. **

**When he reached his room Shinku was sat on his bed reading another one of the German books. He placed the tray of tea down next to her and went over to the computer. Neither of them spoke for a long time.**

**Finally, Shinku decided to break the long silence between them. "Jun." She asked him, using the first part of his name. **

"**What?" Jun asked without turning around. Shinku placed her book down and went to stand next to him.**

"**Jun, you were tossing and turning a lot in your sleep last night did you have another nightmare?" Shinku didn't mention the fact that she had also heard him crying.**

**Jun's eyes widened briefly as he remembered the nightmare. He and Shinku were in a pitch black forest in the middle of nowhere. "Jun." Shinku had said. **

**Jun had looked down at her and said, "Yeah, what?" Jun remembered how terrified he had felt inside, at what came out of her mouth next. **

"**Jun, I'm leaving." She had said with no emotion.**

"**But why?" Jun had stuttered through his reply. **

"**It's time for me to go. This isn't going to work out. You're nothing more than a worthless servant, it's about time I found someone else." Shinku's eyes were cold and empty. **

**Jun felt tears forming in his eyes when he spoke next. "B-But you can't leave, what about u-us?" **

"**Us? There is and never was an "us" you foolish human." Shinku's words were harsh and bitter and they ripped deep inside his heart, slicing it up into thousands of tiny red rose petals. **

**Jun was left completely speechless. Shinku let out a tired sigh and closed her cold eyes. "I'm leaving now, there is no longer a reason for me to stay here. In fact I don't know why I came here to start with. Besides, did you really think that we could be a couple?" Shinku shook her head. **

"**Do you have any idea how much that would damage my reputation? After all, we would look completely ridiculous. Now I must take my leave. Goodbye worthless servant, never shall we meet again. Just forget me like I am going to forget you." **

**With that she had turned and disappeared, leaving Jun crying alone. That was the point where he had woken up and screamed. **

**Tears formed in his eyes as he sat there by the computer. He buried his face in his hands. Shinku reached out to him, but ended up touching empty air as Jun pushed his chair back and bolted from the room. **

**Shinku stared after him with deep concern laced within her beautiful sapphire blue eyes.**

**Jun ran into the old storeroom and locked the door behind him. He sat down with his back against the old mirror, as he cried. The dream had felt so real he thought to himself as he sat there. **

**Maybe it was telling me that it's about time I gave, after all Shinku could never feel the same way about me she's a doll for goodness sake. Surely they don't know how to love? I should give up now, because else I'm going to be the only one who's going to get hurt when she decides to leave. Jun sighed and wiped his eyes dry.**

**Jun didn't know how long he sat there, but it felt like hours. He heard the sound of footsteps, as Nori called out for him. "Jun-Kun, please come downstairs dinner is almost ready." She sounds really worried, Jun thought to himself. I don't want to upset her.**

**Jun got up and left the storeroom, he went up to her and put a fake smile across his face, before going downstairs. **

**Once downstairs he took his usual seat next to Shinku. "It is about time the small human joined us," Suiseiseki said joking around. Trying to wind him up, it didn't work though as Jun just blocked her out.**

**Suiseiseki was shocked, he always reacts when I call him that. She thought to herself, what is going on? An awkward silence fell upon the group, which was still there when Nori placed dinner on the table.**

**Everyone ate in silence, except for Jun. He stirred his food around his plate, but made no attempt to eat it. Nori soon picked up on the fact that there was a problem.**

"**Jun-Kun, what's wrong? Why are you not eating?" **

**Jun ignored the first part of her question. "I'm not hungry." Jun replied simply.**

"**But Jun-Kun-" Nori began, but Jun cut her off.**

"**Just leave me alone, okay?" Jun said as he shoved his chair viciously out of the way and stored off upstairs.**

**Everyone stared after him in shock. "Great, now that annoying human has ruined our meal." Suiseiseki stated in her usual manner. No one answered. **

**Nori's eyes were filled with concern for her younger brother. "Jun-Kun…" She trailed off as she wondered what was wrong with him. Jun stayed up in his room for the rest of the day.**

**At nine o'clock Shinku came upstairs for bed, to find Jun once again sat on the windowsill looking out of the window. Shinku sighed and followed Nori's advice which was to leave him alone until he calmed down. She silently opened up her box and got inside.**

**It was around about three in the morning when Shinku heard Jun crying in his sleep. She opened up her book ever so quietly and looked over at him. Five minutes later came the scream. **

**Jun once again woke up, drenched in sweat. His breathing was rough and ragged and it took a good five minutes for his heartbeat to settle back down to normal again. He sighed, "Stupid nightmare." **

**Jun wiped his eyes with his pyjama sleeve to find that he had been crying again. He heard a noise to his right, Jun turned around just in time to watch as Shinku's box clicked shut. **

**Jun rubbed his eyes and yawned. Ten minutes later he found himself fast asleep again. **

**He awoke the next morning to the sound of his sister's voice calling his name. "Jun-Kun, breakfast is ready." Jun ignored her as he pulled his knees up to his chest. It was then that he remembered the nightmare he had to endure again the night before. **

**Jun also remembered seeing Shinku's box close. Jun looked over, to find it open wide. Maybe I just imagined it then… Jun thought to himself. Nori called up to him again, but yet again he didn't listen. He was just not hungry.**

**Ten minutes later there was a knock on his bedroom door, Nori entered without his permission. "Good morning Jun-Kun, I brought you up some breakfast." Jun didn't answer, he just continued to stare out of the window. Nori placed the plate on his bed, before she left the room.**

**Jun looked over at the plate that she had left behind. His older sister had made him one of his favourite breakfast meals and wrapped it up in cling film. He placed the plate of food on the floor. He didn't feel like eating anything.**

**Later on Shinku entered the room to get her teacup. She looked over at Jun, he didn't seem to have noticed that she had entered. Shinku spotted the cold plate of food on the floor, it was still untouched. **

**Shinku was really starting to worry about Jun, this was the fourth meal that was remaining untouched. Shinku really wanted to help Jun, but she knew that she couldn't do it alone.**

**Later on when Suiseiseki and Souseiseki came around for dinner, Shinku asked to speak to them in private. "I am really starting to worry about Jun. This is the second day in a row that he hasn't had anything to eat or drink. I want to help him, but I can't do it alone."**

**Souseiseki immediately had her gardening scissors in hand, ready to help. Shinku thanked her and turned towards Suiseiseki, who was hesitating. "W-why should I help that small human, what has he done for me?" She finished folding her arms across her chest.**

**Shinku let out a deep sigh. "Please Suiseiseki, I need the help of both of the gardening sisters. I need the gardening scissors and the watering can." Suiseiseki looked at Shinku and Souseiseki and back again. **

"**Fine, I'll help." Suiseiseki eventually gave in and agreed to assist her.**

**Shinku nodded and thanked her. "Thank you, we don't have a moment to lose."**

**Later on the three of them entered Jun's room, Suiseiseki had a frying pan. They advanced towards Jun, who was still on the windowsill. Turning around he saw the frying pan. "What's going on?" **

**Suiseiseki turned to her sisters who nodded. She lifted the frying pan p above her head. "It's for the best." She answered as she brought it down, hard, over his head. Jun immediately fell unconscious and fell over sideways down onto his bed. **

**When the dream portal opened up the three dolls flew up into it. "Wow, it's so dark in here." Suiseiseki commented as she took in the pitch blackness that surrounded them.**

"**Hurry, we must find his tree. I fear that something terrible has happened to it." Shinku's voice was laced with fear as she ran off into the darkness, closely followed by the gardening sisters.**

**After a lot of searching they finally came across Jun's tree. It was barely alive, on the very brink of death. It was brown and shrivelled up, with only three green leaves. It was surrounded by weeds, which were encasing it. Trapping it.**

**Souseiseki was the first to comment. "This is bad, very bad."**

"**Can you help it?" Shinku pleaded. **

"**I will try to the very best of my ability." Came Souseiseki's simple reply. She called on her scissors and carefully cut back the grass and weeds that were trapping the small, weak tree. **

**When she had finished, she turned to Suiseiseki and nodded. The first doll of the gardening twins called on her artificial spirit. "Suede dream, please fill my watering can with the most sweetest and purest water that you can find." **

**Once it was full she carefully watered the tree. Please survive little tree, please. She closed her eyes and made her wish. Nothing happened, for what seemed like a long time.**

**Then finally when all hope seemed lost, life began to light the tree. It grew slowly, the dead leaves were discarded as new emerald green growth took it's place. The three sisters all sighed in relief, but it was not over yet.**

"**We still need to find Jun." Shinku stated and Souseiseki was soon leading the way. They soon found themselves in the middle of a dark deep forest. There in a small clearing, was Jun. **

**Shinku ran over to him. "Jun, what's wrong?" She shook his shoulders. "Jun look at me!" Jun slowly lifted his head, tears streamed down his face.**

"**Shinku… You came back." He stated as he reached out to touch her face. Shinku closed her eyes against his hand, it reminded her of Father. He used to do the same. She pushed the thought from her mind to focus on more pressing matters.**

"**Jun, I never left. Now you need to tell me what your nightmares are about. Please it is the only way that I can help." **

**Jun looked towards Souseiseki and Suiseiseki, Souseiseki understood immediately. "Okay we will give you some privacy, come on Suiseiseki." With that they were gone. **

**Shinku looked back at Jun. "Jun tell me." She stated. **

**Jun then told her everything. "It all seemed so real…" Jun finished. **

"**Jun… So that is why you have been so depressed recently. Don't worry, I'm not planning on leaving you anytime soon. Neither do I think that you are worthless Jun. I care about you way too much, I would never ever say anything like that to you." **

**Jun was left feeling speechless. "R-really?" Jun questioned. **

**Shinku nodded. "Yes. That is the truth Jun." Jun continued to cry, but they were tears of joy. **

"**Thank you, Shinku." Light began to filter through the trees, eliminating the darkness. The forest then gave way to a luxurious meadow. Shinku stared at their new surrounding in awe. **

"**Wow…" She muttered. Suiseiseki and Souseiseki came back into sight again. Souseiseki was the first to speak.**

"**It is time to go." **

**Two minutes later the three arrived back in the bedroom, as the dream portal closed up again. Jun sat up and rubbed his still very sore head. Suiseiseki immediately felt guilty and ran downstairs.**

**She returned a minute later with an icepack which she quickly gave to Jun. "Thanks, thanks to all of you I feel much better now my mind is a lot clearer." He smiled a genuine smile at the three dolls stood before him. **

**Such a beautiful smile, Shinku thought as she returned it. After that day things returned to normal and Jun was eating again. Things were different between Jun and Shinku now. They did not show it, but secretly they both cared for each other. **


End file.
